Cora Hale
Cora Hale was a supporting character in Season 3 of Teen Wolf. Cora is the daughter of the legendary Alpha Werewolf Talia Hale and Cora's unnamed father, the younger sister of Laura Hale and Derek Hale, the niece of Peter Hale, and the cousin of Malia Tate. Cora was believed to be dead by everyone in Beacon Hills, including her own brother Derek, until it was revealed that she had, in fact, survived the Hale House Fire and was ultimately captured by the Alpha Pack in the late spring to early summer of 2011 after she journeyed back to her hometown to learn more about the rumors she heard about a new Hale Alpha starting a pack. After being held in captivity for nearly four months along with Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes (the latter of whom was eventually killed by Kali a few days before the other two were found and rescued), she was finally rescued by Derek, Scott McCall, and Allison Argent, albeit with many complications. Once Cora had settled down from feral rage caused by the full moon on the night she was freed from captivity (due to her prison cell having hecatolite, a mineral that blocked her from feeling the moonlight the whole four months she was locked up), it was eventually explained that Cora had run away after the Hale House Fire, believing that her entire family had perished. Despite only being eleven years old at the time, Cora continued to travel south and eventually ended up somewhere in South America, where she settled down with a pack there until six years later, when she heard rumors that a powerful new Hale Alpha was building a pack in Beacon Hills. Upon her release from captivity, Cora was initially upset to learn that she had spent the majority of her life alone and believing she was an orphan while her brother and sister were alive and in contact with each other, but she ultimately dealt with this shock and decided to stay and join her brother's pack to help him fight against Deucalion and his Alpha Pack. Once the Alpha Pack and the Darach had been defeated, Cora elected to return to South America, which led both Derek and Peter to accompany her there before eventually making their way back home, though they ran into a bit of trouble on the way; when the Calavera Family of Hunters captured Derek and Peter, it was initially assumed that they believed Cora to be a shapeshifter known as La Loba. However, it was eventually revealed that La Loba was not Cora, but was instead Kate Argent, who had become a Werejaguar also known as "The Bone Woman" after being deeply scratched by Peter when he was still an Alpha. As far as it is known, Cora remains safe and sound somewhere in South America, likely with the pack she lived with in the years after the fire, though the Beacon Hills supernaturals, including Derek and Peter, haven't seemed to receive much, if any, news from her since she resettled there. Cora is a member of the Hale Family and a former member of the Hale Pack. Early Life Cora was born the youngest child to Alpha Werewolf Talia Hale and her unnamed partner at some point in the mid-1990s. When she was eleven years old, her house was burned down by Argent Hunter Kate Argent and her team of co-conspirators, killing somewhere between eight and eleven members of her family (excluding Laura and Derek, who were at school), many of whom were human. ( ), ( ) This fire left Cora and her uncle Peter (whose 2nd and 3rd degree burns were so severe they left him in a coma for six years) as the only ones who managed to actually escape the burning Hale House with their lives. It is unknown how she managed to make it out of the house while it burned, but her survival instincts were so strong that she was able to escape, and, believing her entire family-- Derek, Laura, and Peter, included-- had been killed, she fled south through Mexico and Central America into South America, where she eventually found and joined a Werewolf pack there. ( ) At some point in early 2011, Cora heard rumors of a powerful new Hale Alpha who was building a pack in Beacon Hills, news that severely shocked her, as she was under the impression that she was the only surviving member of her family. However, when she finally made it back to California to investigate this rumor, she was captured by the Alpha Pack, who used her, Vernon Boyd, and Erica Reyes (the latter two being recently-bitten Betas in the new Hale Pack) as leverage to get Derek Hale, the new Hale Alpha Cora had heard about, to join their pack as well; unfortunately, in order to be accepted into the Alpha Pack, Derek would have to kill Cora and the rest of his Betas just as Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis did. ( ), ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Personality Due to her being orphaned at a young age and going on the run after the Hale House Fire, Cora has grown into a headstrong, independent young woman who is more than capable of taking care of herself. Like her brother Derek and her cousin Malia, she has the tendency to be reckless and impulsive, particularly when it comes to incoming battles, where she is more likely to run straight into danger rather than retreat. Cora is also shown to be extremely mature for her age, regarding the rest of the Beacon Hills werewolves as being stupid, misguided teenagers. However, her opinion of them appeared to have changed following Stiles saving her life while suffering the effects of mistletoe. She was very loyal to her family, especially Derek, though she was wary of her uncle Peter after learning that he had killed her sister Laura. She also had a warrior spirit, as she told Derek that she would support him if he wanted to go into a battle he didn't think he could win, as long as he was willing to die in the battle for a meaningful reason. Physical Appearance Cora was a petite, beautiful young woman with pale white skin, large brown eyes, and hair that had been dyed reddish-brown with blonde streaks underneath. She dressed in a practical fashion, preferring active wear such as spandex leggings and sports bras to train, or jeans and flannel tshirts for every day life. She wore no makeup, nor did she wear jewelry, preferring a simple style. Powers and Abilities Cora possesses the common abilities of a Beta-level Werewolf, including superhuman strength, speed, agility and reflexes, durability, and senses, as well as accelerated healing. She also had the ability to absorb the pain of other living beings, and could shapeshift her features into that of a wolf, causing her brow to become ridged, her sideburns to grow thick, her eyes to glow bright gold, and her teeth and fingernails to grow into fangs and claws. As a born Werewolf and someone who had been on the run for much of her life, Cora was much more in-tune with her lycanthropy and her animal instincts than the bitten Werewolves of Beacon Hills, and as such, she had no issue transforming into her Beta form whenever the situation arose. Weaknesses Cora possesses the common weaknesses of a Werewolf, including wolfsbane, mountain ash, electricity, letharia vulpina, the Modified Canine Distemper Virus, and ultra/subsonic noises. She is also vulnerable to lunar eclipses, which will cause her and all werecreatures to lose their powers for the length of time that the moon is in the Earth's umbral shadow. Though she has been an active Werewolf long enough that full moons are usually not an issue for her, any Werewolf can still lose control on full moons or supermoons under the right circumstances, such as when Cora and Boyd had been deprived of the full moon for three months due to the hecatolite (also known as moonstone) in the bank vault walls, which prevented them from transforming from transforming during the duration and caused them to be overwhelmingly bloodthirsty and vicious after they finally felt the moonlight for the first time afterward. Etymology *'Cora': Cora is a Latinized version of the Greek name Kore, which means "maiden" and was used as an epithet for Persephone, the goddess of the springtime as well as the Queen of the Underworld in Greek mythology. Cora wasn't used as a given name in the English-speaking world until after it was employed by James Fenimore Cooper as the name of a character, Cora Munro, in his novel The Last of the Mohicans (1826). In some cases, Cora may be a short form of the feminine given names Cordula, Coraline, or Corinna, and it is also the name of an indigenous ethnic group located in Western-Central Mexico. Interestingly enough, Cora Hale's first name is a variation of the name of her cousin Malia's biological mother, Corinne, and thus their names both share the same meaning of "maiden." **Variants of the name in other languages include: Corinna, Korinna (Ancient Greek); Cornelia (Ancient Roman, Dutch, Italian, Romanian); Kornelija (Croatian, Serbian); Kornélie, Nela (Czech); Cokkie, Corrie, Lia, Lieke (Dutch); Corinne, Cornélie (French); Korina, Kore (Greek); Kornélia (Hungarian, Polish); Corina (Romanian). *'Hale': Derived from a geographical locality, "at the hale," i.e. "hall" (either as a proprietor or servant at a residence there). It is also derived from the Old English healh, meaning "nook" or "hollow." In northern England, the name often has a specialized meaning, either denoting a piece of flat alluvial land by the side of a river, or as a patch of dry land in a fen. It is also sometimes a habitational name from any of the several places in England that shares the same name. Additionally, it could also have origins as a Middle English personal name derived from either of two Old English bynames, Haele ("hero"), or Haegel, which is akin to the Germanic Hagano meaning "hawthorn." The name Hale was first recorded as De Halys in 1130. It is said that the Hales were related to Saint Edmund, the King of East Anglia, which is how the family's coat of arms got their arrows pointing downward. Relationships * Derek and Cora (Brother/Sister, Former Packmates) * Cora and Peter (Niece/Uncle) * Talia and Cora (Mother/Daughter, Former Packmates) * Cora and Laura (Sisters, Former Packmates) * Cora and Stiles (Allies, Friends) * Cora and Lydia (Allies, Friends) * Cora and Boyd (Friends, Former Packmates) * Cora and Erica (Allies) * Cora and Deucalion (Enemies) * Ethan, Aiden and Cora (Enemies) * Cora and Kali (Enemies) * Cora and Scott (Allies) Trivia * Despite her short time on the series, Cora was shown to have developed friendships with Vernon Boyd and Erica Reyes while they were in the captivity of the Alpha Pack, and began tentative friendships with Stiles Stilinski and Lydia Martin after she was released. * Cora's life was ultimately saved by her brother Derek after he sacrificed his Alpha spark to heal the mistletoe poisoning she had sustained from Jennifer Blake. * Cora, along with her cousin Malia, are the only Hales who have not been an Alpha, as her mother, brother, sister and uncle have all been Alphas throughout the series. *Unlike Peter, Derek and Malia, Cora's Werewolf eyes are still gold. Gallery Cora_yellow_eyes.png 3x03_Cora_fully_shifted.png 3x03_Cora_wolf_form.png 3x04_Cora_waiting.jpg 3x05_Cora_and_Peter.png 3x05_Cora_and_Peter_at_clinic.jpg 3x05_Cora_looking_at_Peter.jpg 3x07_Cora_confronting_Lydia.png 3x08_Cora_close_up.jpg 3x08_Cora_telling_Derek's_past.png 3x09_Cora_attacks_Aiden.jpg 3x09_Cora_wolf_eyes_and_fangs.jpg 3x09_Cora's_head_is_bashed_in.jpg 3x09_Cora_in_Stiles'_room.jpg 3x11_Cora_dying.jpg S3_Cora_at_clinic.jpg S3_Cora_at_Derek's_loft.jpg S3_Cora_in_the_dark.jpg S3_Cora_looking.jpg Young_cora.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hale Family Category:Hale Pack Category:Alpha Pack Victims Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Darach Sacrifice Victims Category:Omegas Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Shapeshifters Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters